being naughty
by Silvaze2000
Summary: tails is getting older and starts seeing cream in a whole new way
1. Chapter 1

**BEING NAUGHTY**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**ME: HEY SILVAZE2000 HERE AND THIS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER**

**(EVERYONE CHEERS)**

**TAILS: HEY CAN WE HURRY UP**

**ME: TAILS DO YOU WANT TO HURRY CAUSE YOU AND CREAM ARE IN A LEMON**

**TAILS: MAYBE (STARTS BLUSHING)**

**(EVERYONE STARTS LAUGHING)**

**TAILS: DON'T JUDGE ME**

**AMY:HOW OLD ARE THEY ANYWAYS**

**(EVERYONE STARTS STARING)**

**ME: MAYBE WE SHOULD START**

**(AMY GETS HAMMER OUT)**

**ME: (STARTS RUNNING FROM AMY)**

**AMY: (STILL CHASING ME) I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU BEST NOT RUIN THERE CHILDHOODS**

**ME: (SCREAMS "STOP") (CATCHES BREATH) DON'T WORRY THEY'RE OLDER AND TO BE HONEST I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT AGES**

**EVERYONE: PICK AN AGE!**

**ME: ALRIGHT SAY TAILS 13½ yo AND CREAM 12 yo**

**(EVERYONE AGREES)**

**ME: WELL WHO GIVES A !BLEEP! I AM THE AUTHOR AND WHAT I SAY GOES SO I SAY THE NEW COUPLE SHOULD DO THE DISCLAIMER... WAIT YALL AGREED DIDN'T YOU**

**EVERYONE: YEP**

**SONIC: THAT WOULD GO WITH THE TITLE**

**ME: ALLRIGHT THEN TAILS CREAM LETS GET IT ON**

**TAILS AND CREAM: SILVAZE2000 DOES NOT OWN US OR ANY OTHER COUPLES IN THE STORY ONLY THE PLOT WE ARE ALL OWNED BY SEGA**

**ME: SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tails was getting ready to walk over to creams house he and her had a playdate this afternoon. Despite being being older he and cream loved to still be a little childish mainly cheese made them stay that way but they enjoyed it. It was about a 30 minute walk so he had to get started he locked his shop up and headed off.

**20 minutes later**

Tails saw his older brother running at him. He tried hiding so he ran in the bushes. But it was to late. Sonic said "uuuuhhhhh tails what are you doing". Tails got out of the bushes and just smiled a nervouse smile and waved. Sonic was worried why his brother wasn't talking so he asked "tails are you alright" tails nodded his head but sonic wasn't buying it. Then he looked where tails was going then he smiled an evil smile. "Well alright I was heading over to creams to tell her that you hate her and your in love with Sally Acorn" that drew the line Tails yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU FUCKIN IDIOT YOU WOULDN'T DARE" Sonic noticed something about his voice it was cracking a little cormal for a boy his age and then he remembered tails was around the age for puberty.

Sonic couldn't stop laughing "HAHAHA DUDE YOUR VOICE IS JACKED UP" Sonic said. Meanwhile you could literally see steam coming out of Tails' ears because he was still mad about the whole Sally idea. Then he took a deep breath and said "bye Sonic I got to get to Creams". "With that voice dude your screwed what are you going to say if she asks why your voice is like that" Tails already had a response "Shadow ran into me and he's in a mood" he said nervously "well I got to get going bye bro" tails said as he walked off.

**5 minutes passed and he got to creams'**

He barely knocked on the door when Miss Vanilla opened it "Oh hi tails cream is right in the living room with cheese I'll let her know your here" she said "No no I'll surprise her" "all right I'll be back in about 2-3 hours then y'all can go on y'alls kids have fun now" she saw Tails slowly cover his area, she was shocked then she rememebered his age, she smiled. "All right bye Miss Vanilla" "bye Tails" she said. Tails tip toed into the living room until he accidently saw under under Creams dress and saw her panties he started blushing and then started fanticising he quickly shook it off and then got really close then "ARRRGHGHGH" "EEEEKKKKKK" Tails screamed like a little girl cause Cream was expecting him with a scary monster mask. He fell to the ground then Cream helped him up and said "I could here you from the door way so I decided to scare you instead of the other way around" "Oh hardy har har very funny" he said. Cream like Sonic also noticed Tails' voice she quickly asked "Tails whats wrong with your voice" "oh nothing just ran into shadow on the way here and he's in a mood" but she wasn't buying it. "So wacha wanna do till your mom gets back" he asked. She had already thought about that she rushed over to the couch and got some BAD movies and some popcorn she hid from her mom she smiled a seductive smile and said "Be right back go ahead and pick out a movie" "CHOA CHOA" Cheese said "Sure Cheese you can help me pick out a movie" Tails replied to the little blue choa. While the two were arguing about which movie to watch cause they couldn't decide Cream went upstairs and got in her pajamas ( a short purple tanktop that showed her stomach and was tight around the breast area so tight that it showed every detail of her fairly large breasts and some grey sweat pants for the bottom half). She came back down and Tails stopped in his track while he was distracted cheese put the movie he wanted in and sat down. The two followed, after not taking his eyes off her she started to giggle and laugh and she said "it's not nice to stare Miles" then he noticed something "uuhhh how'd you find out my real name" he asked. She smiled and said "Sonic told me haha" "Oh I'm gonna kill him"he said "oh don't do that I think it's kinda cute" she said "you do" he started blushing. "Of course I wouldn't lie to you about that" she said. Then Tails said

**ME: WELL...**

**TAILS: WELL WHAT CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY**

**(CREAM SLAPS HIM)**

**CREAM: TAILS WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND SAY YOUR SORRY**

**TAILS:(MUMBLES)**

**ME: EXCUSE ME I DIDN'T HERE YOU**

**(TAILS WALKS UP TO MY EAR)**

**TAILS: I'M SORRY YA HAPPY (HE YELLED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS)**

**(I CHECK MY EARDRUM)**

**ME: YEP ALL GOOD TAILS (STILL CHECKING EARDRUM)**

**(CREAM SLAPS HIM AGAIN)**

**TAILS: OOOOWWWWWW**

**CREAM: SAY IT NICER**

**ME: IT'S ALL RIGHT CREAM TAILS DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING I'LL GET HIM BACK IN CHAPTER 2**

**WELL EVERYONE I'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME PEACE OUT REVIEW AND DON'T BE MEAN THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN A WEEKS TIME**

**TAILS: I'M SORRY,SORRY,SORRY, SO SORRY**

**ME: TO LATE TAILS IT'S BEEN DECIDED**

**(EVERYBODY STARTS LAUGHING)**

**ME: ALL RIGHT BY EVERYBODY**

**TAILS: I'M SORRY**

**ME: ALL RIGHT APOLIGY ACCEPTED**

**TAILS: REALLY!**

**ME: MAYBE. I JUST HAVE TO TELL THE READERS THAT UNTIL I FIND OUT HOW TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS ON THE SAME STRORY THAT ALL CHAPTERS ARE SEPERATE STRORIES SAME TITLE ALL RIGHT BYE EVERYONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEING NAUGHTY CHAPTER 2**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON**

**ME: WELL I'M BACK EVERYONE AND THIS IS BEING NAUGHTY CHAPTER 2**

**TAILS: WELL SILVAZE HERES A NICE ICE COLD DRINK (HANDS CHERRY Dr. PEPPER)**

**ME: AHHH... CAN'T BEAT THE Dr. CAN YA**

**EVERYONE: NO YOU CAN'T**

**ME: OH AND TAILS YOUR FORGIVEN (IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT LOOK UP AND READ BEING NAUGHTY CHAPTER 1)**

**TAILS: REALLY !**

**ME: YEAH... WE COOL BRO?**

**TAILS: YEAH WE COOL**

**(LOTS OF PEOPLE IN BLACK&WHITE STARTS CHEERING LIKE IN SOME CARTOONS)**

**SONIC: ALLRIGHTY NOW THAT THATS CLEARED UP WHOSE DOING THE DISCLAIMER**

**ME: NOT IT**

**(EVERYONE ELSE "NOT IT")**

**BLAZE AND SILVER: (IN UNISON) DAMN WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION. JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!**

**ME: YEAH THEY KEEP GOING ON AND ON FOR A LONG TIME SO I'LL DO IT I DO NOT OWN TAILS AND CREAM OR ANY OTHER COUPLES IN THE STORY I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OH AND IN ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS I'LL DO OTHER COUPLES LIKE A HEADS UP FOR LATER STORIES**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Whoah what a dream" tails said "that was the most realistic dream ever". He looked over at the clock and said "SHIT I'm late" this time he pinched himself to make sure he was awake and he was. He slipped on a pair of gloves and boots locked up his shop and flew off as fast as he could to sonic and amys house. Tails got there in 20 minutes when it was 40 minutes usually he knocked on the door and not even 2 seconds later sonic came to the door yelling at amy and then shut up when he saw tails and said "Amy tails is here" "oh hi tails what are you doing here" Amy said. Then tails told amy how he and sonic was going out on the town for brotherly bonding. Then sonic grabbed tails and ran away as fast as he could so amy coudn't hit him with the hammer. A few seconds later they were in station square at the movies and Sonic said "well pick a movie Tails whichever one you want" he saw many differint movies there was action,comedy,romance,horror, then he saw a comedy-horror (name later) and then him and sonic bought their tickets and went in. Tails was crackin up laughing cause he doesn't get out much and stuff but Sonic was only chuckleing cause he has seen the original version from the 80's about two and a half hours later they got out of the theaters and they had a couple of hamburgers and Tails told Sonic about his dream about Cream and how he felt after it. Then Sonic started thinking "_well with his his dad and mom gone and me the closest thing to a relative he has I guess I'll have to give him "the talk about the birds and bees" I was really afraid of this but I knew it would come one day" _then he gave a deep sigh and Tails gave a confused look but that soon changed to a look of shock and terror followed by Sonic laughing at Tails' look. At the end Sonic said "any questions" then Tails said "only one" (clears throat) "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT" tons of bypassers just started staring at them. Sonic then pointed and Tails gave an embarrased look and said "lets go". They went back to green hill zone and started walking back to Sonic and Amys' house. By this time Tails was still wondering why Sonic told him all that "Sonnic..." he was cut off when Sonic asked him "why do you think that you had that dream" Tails just shrugged and said he thought it was just a dream. Sonic then shook his head and said "dude you want to get together with Cream" "WWHHHAAAATTTTT" in a really high pitched voice. Sonic gave him some advice and walked him back to his shop.

**ME: WELL GUYS WHAT YA THINK**

**AMY: YOU DIDN'T COMPLETLY SCREW UP**

**ME: WHAT DO YOU MEAN**

**AMY: YOU ONLY GAVE ME ONE LINE**

**ME: MIGHT BE LIKE THAT FOR A WHILE FOR MOST PEOPLE**

**TAILS: WHY WAS THE LAST CHAPTER A DREAM**

**ME: CAUSE I FELT LIKE OK!**

**TAILS: ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT, SORRY I ASKED**

**ME: WELL TO LATER NEWS IN TWO CHAPTER MY STORY WILL HAVE A CHAPTER OF SILVER AND BLAZE**

**SILVER: (WHISPERS SO NO ONE CAN HERE) YES!**

**BLAZE: YYAAAYYYY!**

**ME: ALLRIGHT ALREADY WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
